starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangel
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Archangel_SC2-HotS_Game1.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2505 |last=2506 |race=Terran |type=Large ground/air combat vehicle |length= |width= |faction= Terran Dominion Moebius Corps |job=*Ground assault *Bomber |command= |crew= }} The Archangel is a large Viking variant. Overview The Archangel featured improved ground attack capabilities over the Viking. In addition to chaingun cannon, it carried ground-to-ground missiles, and blades were mounted under the cannon. The Archangel could strike ground targets in aerial mode with bombs. The force from landing was also hazardous.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. During the Second Great War, an Archangel deployed against Umojan Protectorate Research Station EB-103 on XT39323 during as part of the Dominion's efforts to kill the now human Sarah Kerrigan. The vehicle obstructed the evacuation of the station by holding the shuttle bay. After a prolonged battle, Kerrigan destroyed it. During the End War, Moebius Corps came into possession of an Archangel, and dispatched it to Char to aid Amon's forces in besieging Alabama Kowalski's fortress on the planet. Kowalski wanted the Archangel for herself, and tasked the allied forces aiding in her defense to destroy it so she could salvage and rebuild it after the battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Void Thrashing. (in English). 2015-11-10 During a battle in a Moebius Corps research station, General Carolina Davis captured an experimental Archangel called the Balius aided allied commanders in destroying experimental Moebius hybrids in the facility.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Game Unit StarCraft II |fgcolor= |image=VikingMerc SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit=Viking |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Heroic *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=3 |accel=1000 |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1500 (Co-op) 2500 (Normal HotS) 3500 (Hard HotS) 4000 (Brutal HotS) |hpregen= |armor=5 |gun1name=LB-10 Gatling Minigun |gun1strength=24 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.2 |gun1range=12 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Nemesis Missile Pod |gun2strength=40 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air=x |gun2cool=0.2 |gun2range=20 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott=x |concattop= }} Heart of the Swarm The Archangel appears as a boss of sorts at the end of "Back in the Saddle". It has four attacks. In ground mode, it fires cannon and has a missile barrage. A barrage is marked before hand by a cluster of red ground markers. In air mode, the Archangel strafes in straight lines. Strafing runs are marked before hand by red lines. Drop pods landing three s each accompany strafing runs. It creates a shockwave causing AOE damage when it lands. Co-op Missions The Archangel reappears in the Co-op Mission "Void Thrashing" as a bonus objective. It transforms and flies across the map after taking enough damage, and when left alone begins rapidly regenerating health. It is still vulnerable while in assault mode, and can be shot down with anti-air units as it transforms to escape. An Archangel named the Balius helps players on the "Part and Parcel" map, and players must gather scrap from around the map in order to reactivate it. The Balius will then attack a nearby Moebius hybrid, and help the players kill it. Even if the Balius is destroyed, it will just go back to spawn and need to be rebuilt again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Part and Parcel (in English). 2017-11-14. An archangel is a possible gift that can be gained by players during the "Gift Exchange" mutator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Violent Night (in English). 2016-12-19. Development During development the Archangel was known as the Viking Titan. The Archangel's rank "Dominion Titan" may be a nod to this. The remodel of the ship was made as a homage to the transforming mechs that first inspired the design of the viking.2013, Terran Viking Titan WIP. Accessed on 2015-12-10 Heroes of the Storm Archangels appear as the boss mercenary on the Braxis Holdout map of Heroes of the Storm. It starts off as an infested unit, but a natural one will fly in after the infested version is defeated. The Archangel makes it way down a lane, unleashing missile barrages and areas of fire with its cannons.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Variants *Balius Known Pilots *General Carolina Davis *Cal Trivia *An archangel is an angel of high rank within Abrahamic religions. *The "TF" symbol is a nod to StarCraft II game designer Tim Feldman who prototyped all the abilities the Archangel uses in "Back in the Saddle". References Category:Terran starship classes Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Terran prototypes Category:Heroes of the Storm